The Hero
by Luna Imper
Summary: AU Sess/Rin What do you do when you realize that you are not part of the cure, but part of the disease?
1. above the Stars

A/N: Been working on this for a while, so I figured it was finally time to put it up. Please review because well, I have no idea if you like it or not if you don't.

I really don't like the use of Japanese words in writing fanfiction that are readily able to be translated into English, but for this, I do use honorifics (most are the common –san, and –sama, but I also use –hime (meaning princess) and heika (meaning emperor/Your Majesty)) and the word youkai ("demon" is not an accurate translation due to negative connotations), because all of these don't have true English equivalencies.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_. I'm simply playing around with the characters.

**The Hero**

Chapter 1: above the Stars

"_What do you do when you realize that you are not part of the cure, but part of the disease?"_

--

"How can you be so sure it will work? … Yes, I am questioning your abilities. … Yes, I intend for everything to go as planned. … Incompetent fool, do not make a mockery of me."

Aburatsubo Sesshoumaru was not happy.

After having a conversation with his secretary at length on the telephone, he was quite certainly as frustrated as one could get with the way things were working out.

These were trying times indeed.

* * *

"Shimizudani-hime, Shimizudani-heika has requested an audience with you at this moment. You must go. I cannot tell him that you refuse."

"Why not? Is this how things are to be? Are you questioning my authority? … Are you? I've had enough of this. … No, I am not asking, I am telling you to leave."

Shimizudani Rin was not happy.

Another quarrel with her butler, Junzo, about her father had not set her into a proper mindset that was becoming of a princess.

It was just another day.

"Fine, I'll go." She was not happy about it, but she also did not want Junzo to be punished for her own show of stubbornness against her father.

Junzo lagged behind her as she walked. Junzo had not said, but she figured that because it was near 9 o'clock in the morning, her father had to still be in his meeting room with his advisors.

Her father's own butler, Hyobe, opened the door for her as she walked in.

"Suwa is taking over everything! I look outside and everything has a Suwa label on it, from movie advertisements, to building materials, to electronics, to even books! Why, even this teacup has a Suwa label on the bottom! The world has gone and been bought by Suwa!" No man other than Ogura Atshushi spoke like that. That was all Rin heard of today, Suwa is taking over this, buying out that, it was almost sickening.

The room was light with one wall composed of only windows that looked out to the palace's courtyard and the city beyond. It, like most of the other family member's personal rooms, was quite high up. The rest of the walls were covered in a light colored wood paneling that only served to emphasize the three-and-a-half meter high ceiling. It was a large room as well, the largest of her father's suite and the most public. Only the family was allowed in the rest of his rooms and even then, his bed chamber was respected enough for even Rin's six-year-old sister, Ohan, to know not to idling walk in whenever she wished.

But she still never did understand why such a large room was needed for the usual three advisors that made up her father's counsel, two attendants and her father himself. It only made it the lightness become overbearing and the room drafty. The fact that Rin and Junzo were added to the mix only made it slightly less spacious.

"Still talking about the Suwa Corporation, Ogura-san? I could have sworn you talked on it at length last week." Rin was so tired of hearing Ogura-san talk of the corporation. It seemed to infest his life. He would not talk to her father about anything but it. Ogura was well-known for such though. He never could get an issue out of his head until it was a year after it had been resolved. He was an older man, which probably only contributed to his behavior, with graying black hair. Ogura was also by-far the shortest man on her father's counsel, but he was known for being the most out-spoken. He was narrow-minded, but because of this, when he became immersed in an issue, it meant that he knew every piece of information on it.

"Shimizudani-hime, surely you have heard. There is more news about the Suwa Corporation and their next take-over. It will be the Bunya Corporation! The Bunya Corporation! It is the Suwa's last competitor standing and even it is falling under Suwa! Does this not cause alarm to you, Shimizudani-hime?"

"Why should it? The economical arena of the people is not a concern of mine. It will not affect my life. As far as I can see through economic studies, the Suwa Corporation taking over is a good thing. Do not worry so much for your position, Ogura-san. We are still the aristocracy. We still have dominion over the commoners. They are boosting the treasure house for us. Never fear."

"I must agree with my daughter, Ogura-san. We need not fear such a great company. They obviously know what they are doing and in times of such stress politically, socially and economically, we need such enthalpy. Do you not agree?" Eizo, Rin's father, was slowly getting as agitated as his daughter with all the talk of the Suwa Corporation.

"I think, heika, that Ogura-san is simply trying to say that we should watch the Suwa Corporation carefully. He is not against enthalpy – he is just worried about the route in which we put our faith for such a conclusion." Hasegawa Unkei was always the mediator. Ogura talk at length on one subject that would usually include some radical idea. Hasegawa would have to tread carefully around the Emperor for fear of his life and also bring in a good word for Ogura so that he could rely on his support in other arguments. Hasegawa was a tall man of middle-age with dark brown hair that kept quite short. His lanky body and usual stiff posture led to many not paying any attention to him at first, but his mellow, well-mannered voice always soothed the crowd and left him with the little bit of attention he believed he deserved and no more than he wanted.

"Precisly, heika." Because of Hasegawa's neutral stance, Ogura always agreed with his words. But then again, so did most everyone.

"Hmmm. I see. We will watch the Suwa Corporation closely indeed, Hasegawa-san. You all may leave. Rin, come here. I must speak with you." Eizo flicked his wrist toward the ornate double doors and all of his advisors left with the two attendants. At last they filed out. Eizo stood for several minutes facing his daughter. He wasn't quite sure how to bring it up, but he knew he had to.

"Rin, what are we to think of these times?" Rin made quite a face of confusion at such a question. Her father rarely spoke of such things of a more philosophical nature. Whether he knew it or not, her father was a emperor with the practicality of a farmer.

"What do you mean, Father?"

"Don't play innocent. You know what I am saying. The Suwa Corporation is taking over everything, but I am speaking of the unrest of the people. You know they cry for the dissolution of the monarchy. They have seen the revolutions of the past and now they want the same for this country. Rin, I fear for what will happen to you and your siblings. I am old, Rin, and I will not be around much longer. I think I can hold onto the monarchy for the rest of my days, but I worry over your power and the thoughts of the people."

"I know, I know. But, Father, you aren't so old and you are strong. You won't die soon. I know it. It's just the stress talking. The monarchy will continue on. Don't worry so much, Father."

Rin knew it was true. She knew the people wanted them out. They wanted the palace destroyed, the monarchy dissolved, a republic in its place and free elections to represent the people. No matter how scared Rin was for her place and rank in society, she knew she could not show it to her father. Eizo was quite sick and did not reminders of how sick the nation was as well.

"Ah Rin, I know you are a strong girl. I am glad to leave the nation to you. Your brother, Eisuke, has told me explicitly that he does not want the throne. I have always wanted you to be my heir anyway. Eisuke has a good heart, but it is too soft. He has no head for diplomacy. You are my eldest anyway. It is just fitting that you inherit the throne. I can only rest in peace as such." Eizo turned away and looked toward the window, gazing at the thrum of the city. Rin took this as a sign it was time to leave her father, so she gave a quick bow as a sign of respect.

"Rin, please promise me. Promise me that you will do everything in your power to continue the throne. Please, Rin. Stop bowing and become my daughter. I have no use for decorum anymore." Eizo still did not look at her. Rin knew he was upset from his lack of eye contact. She knew she had to take this promise, even if she didn't want to.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Father. Nothing is going to happen. Every government has experienced some kind of public dissent. This will pass." She tried coaxing his worries away, but her father still had that look on her face. She knew she was not getting out of it.

"Of course I will promise. I promise to continue the line of Shimizudani as the rulers of our land." Rin gritted it out in a low voice. She really did not like the thought of such a promise. There was something too foreboding in her father's voice, his stress, the people's cries and this strange turn in her father to be so worried over this.

"Everything in your power. Please, promise it." He still didn't turn to look at her, but Rin could see that even in his profile, he seemed pained and it was as though this one promise was his last string of hope. Surely, the situation wasn't at this point yet. It was the usual dissent from the people, some petty little word that had them upset. The people always got over it, right?

"I promise to continue the line with everything in all of my power."

* * *

"Aburatsubo-sama, Matsudaira-sama has requested that you meet with him in his office as soon as possible." Jaken, Aburatsubo Sesshoumaru's personal secretary/object to instigate destruction upon, was trembling as he told his boss the message. Matsudaira Ryuukotsusei was the President of the Suwa Corporation, but Sesshoumaru, the Vice President, had contempt for him. Not because of his higher position, not that that was something he particularly enjoyed, but because of what he had done to his father, the previous President.

"Hnn. Tell Matsudaira that I will be there in fifteen minute." Sesshoumaru was not about to act like a little puppy for his pompous boss. Matsudaira could wait until he finished…well, whatever he was doing. It didn't matter. Matsudaira was going to wait.

"Of course, Aburatsubo-sama. I'll tell him immediately!" Jaken squeeked. Sesshoumaru still was not quite sure why he did not hire a young, beautiful, **female** secretary, but for some reason he held onto the old, ugly henchman. He would not feel so good beating them up, even if they said they did want it.

Sesshoumaru continued to play Solitaire absently on his computer as he looked out the window from the corner of his eye. His office was comprised mostly of glass – just as he liked it. He acquired it officially when he was eighteen and fully proclaimed Vice President, but he started taking over the tasks when he was seventeen and the previous Vice President, Imaizumi Toutousai, a great friend of his father's, had gone into retirement. The poor man was dead now, but Sesshoumaru had never really gotten along with him. But the man did have excellence taste when it came to designing an office.

The Solitaire game was so immensely fascinating, that Sesshoumaru found himself staring out the window like so many days, looking out the city. The Suwa Coproation's building was the tallest building by far in the city and had been in the world until the Taipei 101 had overtaken it. Still, it gave Sesshoumaru a great vantage point to see the rest of the world and was one of the few buildings where an observer was able to see into the palace grounds. A few years ago, that would have been considered grounds for demolition.

"Please tell me you're playing that because we just acquired the rights to the game of Solitaire." Matsudaira Ryuukotsusei truly was the only man living who could startle Sesshoumaru. And so of course, he was always smug about when he did it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." So, Sesshoumaru never let Matsudaira know how much he startled him every time. It really was not worth the agony and embarrassment.

Matsudaira flipped the screen around in the blink of an eye, thanks to his powers at a taiyoukai. But even he could be bested in some situations. All the appeared on the screen was a current TPS report for the new brand of software being developed and an email about the updated design of their most popular shoe. They truly were a conglomerate.

"Right. Well, I actually wanted to discuss with you something else slightly-less business-related." This piqued Sesshoumaru's interest. There was very little Matsudaira or Sesshoumaru did even together in the business, and absolutely nothing outside of it. "There is going to be a…function celebrating the acquisition of the Bunya Corporation in three days. The usual muckety-mucks, the officials from the Bunya Corporation, their wives, their mistresses, their associates, our officials, our wives, our mistresses, our associates are all to be in attendance so it is vital that we have correct representation there." This was all well and good, but Sesshoumaru still had no idea why this involved him. Matsudaira always wanted to be present at these types of events (never missed a moment to show his face), and so there was never a reason nor a want for the Vice President to be there.

"And?"

"So, I cannot be there. Prior engagement. You'll have to go for me."

Sesshoumaru's practiced blank stare took on a sudden shock, but he composed it just as quickly as it came.

"I do as well. You'll have to cancel yours."

Matsudaira shot out his hand as though to grab Sesshoumaru's neck. "Boy, don't be disrespectful to your elders. You're going to the party."

"Pfft. 'Prior engagement.' What, do you have a date with your girlfriend that your wife doesn't need to know about? Ha, I could care less."

"No. I will be out of the country in Switzerland corresponding the transfer of the funds from Heidelberg Incorporated personally due to the complications that have arisen with the IT department. Damn Swiss. I have to be there in-person and meet face-to-face with the pig von Below."

"Hmm." There was a great chance that Matsudaira was lying, but his story also checked out. There _had_ been several issues with the IT departments exchanging information due to the Germans bad system that was incompatible with anything but their own and was terribly unorganized. And, truth be told, what else was he doing that night 3 days from today? Why not show his face at the party? Maybe he would find at least a higher-class slut who did not have to be paid. He had not had sex in a while…

"Okay. I'll go. But next time, you're going to have to cover your own ass."

"Excellent! I agree to the terms! I'll email you the address and time tomorrow." Matsudaira's face had brightened too much for Sesshoumaru's taste. There was something else underneath this. There just had to be some catch, something that was making Matsudaira really want Sesshoumaru to go.

"Is there anything you need to tell me about this 'function' as you called it?" Sesshoumaru asked as Matsudaira made to dash out the door.

He paused, and bogusly made to look to the ceiling, as though in deep thought. "I told you about that, and them, and when, and why, where, how…I don't think I'm missing anything." He said it all in a very loud, "under-his-breath" sort of fashion. "No! Can't think of anything off the top of my head." He then made to open the door and walk out, but stopped suddenly. "Oh! That's it! I DID forget. The royal family will be there as well. I just invited them today, an hour ago actually! Well, not all of them, goodness, the little one's only what like 5? 7? No, I mean the emperor and the crown princess. I figured they were needed to give a blessing of support for the little company that could that was founded only 10 blocks away from the palace." But then Matsudaira stopped his fakery when he saw Sesshoumaru's face. "What is it boy," he said in a much darker tone, his true voice. "Don'd tell me you are going to back out. Or no wait, you are thinking about messing this all up! You have done a lot. You should seize the opportunity."

"I am thinking about seizing the opportunity."

"I don't mean in that way. Come on, use your head. There are other ways to get what you want." And with that, Matsudaira closed the door.

* * *

"WHAT? I KNEW IT WAS COMING TO THIS! OH HEIKA! IT'S COMING NOW!" Rin could hear Ogura's cries over the music blaring from her mp3 player as she sat in her room. She immediately turned it off. Ogura was not the quietest man, and yes there were times when he did act like the sky was falling, but it never seemed as real as that moment.

She ran over to the door of her father's counsel room, paying no heed to the servants giving her odd looks as she eavesdropped at the door. Propriety be damned. This was just going to be too interesting.

"Quiet down, Ogura! Someone is going to hear you! This isn't the end of the world." That was Ando Soetsu, her father's third and final counselor. He never agreed with Ogura. He had a much oilier way of speaking, and his slick black hair always reminded Rin of grease pit. He was not so much a voice of reason, her father's practicality and Hasegawa usually took that end, but was instead just against anything Ogura, therefore he was much more relaxed and laid back in all that he did.

"Please, Atshushi. I don't want the servants talking." Her father's voice even had an edge to it. They must have been arguing for a while.

"But Shimizudani, you cannot go to this…this…obvious show of arrogance so that they can rub in your face their success! I am telling you, they are going to corrupt our tiny empire! Do you realize how much of our economy is controlled by them? Do you know what would happen to our country if they went under? We'd be ruined! Ruined! And I –"

"Atshushi, I do appreciate the concern, my old friend. That is why you are here. As well as Unkei and Soetsu. Your opinions are vitally necessary to me. But, in this case, I do believe that I must attend. As you have said, they hold a great importance to our country and we need to show our support. We should have showed it before. The people are generally happy it seems with the company. Their rankings have gone up while ours have gone down in the past years and –"

"I couldn't agree more Shimizudani! Actually, if I remember, I suggested something along those lines two years ago and both Unkei and I agreed but a certain –"

"Soetsu, you should not interrupt Shimizudani-san, even if we are just informally talking here. And I don't think its fair to keep attacking Atshushi. But I must say that you are both right. Shimizudani-san, I believe that you should attend with your daughter, but you should proceed with extreme caution. The volatility of this climate is too great for there to be any slip-ups by your party."

"We should probably bring in Rin then. She will have to be briefed on this. It is going to be an extremely high-profile event."

"Well, then we should –" But all the conversation was silenced with the sudden burst of an irate Ichibei and a very guilty-looking Rin in tow, suspiciously crouched next to the door.

"Father! I can't – oh, whoops." Whatever had been angering Ichibei seemed very small in comparison to the looks he was now getting from the three older gentleman in the room. And the inexplicable appearance of Rin by the door seemed a little too strange.

"Ichibei, tell me later. Rin, is there something you have needed or do you prefer to stand outside doors for five minutes? Or well, at least your feet." Eizo's tone was somewhat condescending, but still held a gentleness that only their father's voice could. Rin blushed and stammered out her reply.

"I – I was – I was just on my way out to the yard. It's just been a glorious day today, hasn't it?"

"Well, come in here. We have something to discuss. Ichibei, come back in an hour."

* * *

Rin knew she was not supposed to be out, but she could not help herself. The palace was stifling and she could not stand another talk from any advisor or her father. They were a bunch of old men who felt the need to cut her off from the world.

And she needed to party.

So she snuck out through the kitchen. No one was really in there at this hour luckily. Breakfast preparations did not start until four o'clock in the morning. She just had to be quiet, for the rooms of the kitchen staff were not far away.

Rin opened the door as quietly as she could and walked out, closing it behind her. She let out a sigh of relief. The city had grown up around the palace, so most of the guards were inside, versus having expansive grounds. There were few guards at the back gate and she happened to know of a loose stone in the wall, which her little brother, Ichibei, found once. She just hoped she still fit. She had not done this in a while.

The guards were patrolling on the opposite side of the back compound. _Perfect_. Rin dug out a little of the soil underneath the stone and wiggled it out as quickly as she could. A little loose mortar fell, but beyond that, everything went according to plan. So, she wiggled herself through the hole in the wall, almost not making it through when she got to her hips, but she sucked in as much as she could and moved each separately along the confines. The rest of her body came out easily.

"I always hate doing that. I can't wait until Father actually gets it into his head that I can go out and act like a normal person and party at night," she said to herself as she wiped off dust from the mortar that was stuck to her clothes. She started down one of the narrow alleys that littered the sides of the main street around the palace to the club only to hear a very low groan up ahead to her left.

Rin literally froze, and walked slowly to look ahead of herself and down the alley.

There on the ground was a youkai, a taiyoukai, if she was getting his aura right. That was strange enough. But what was even weirder was that he had been struck by quite a force. She knew she should not get too close – an injured youkai was liable to strike out to against whomever – but she could not help herself. Her need for a little adventure was going overboard.

Rin got as close as she dared, which really was only about two feet away from the youkai. She was not stupid enough to blindly reach out her hand, but she was near moving it when she noticed the sudden motion. His eyelids snapped open to reveal blazing red eyes and he growled quite ferociously at her. But she did not step back nor did she step forward.

Another wave of pain seemed to hit him and he leaned back against the brick wall and the garbage surrounding him. She knew she had to help him, even if she had no idea how to heal his wounds.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I don't know a lot about youkai or taiyoukai, you are a taiyoukai, right? But I'm going to be back, hopefully with some help, okay? Just don't aggravate those wounds. I'll be back, I promise!" And so Rin ran back to the wall to squeeze through the square. She went to the small infirmary within the palace, searching for anything that seemed useful. Due to a lack of youkai within the palace, she had limited experience even dealing with them, much less healing them. And there was nothing marked with "for youkai use." She really was at a lose for how to deal with this but, bandages wouldn't hurt right?

"Hey! Just hold still, okay? I've got some bandages and some fish. I didn't know how long you'd been here, so I thought you might like something to eat, get back your strength, or well…" Why was she rambling? She rarely ever rambled. She was known for not exactly being taciturn either, but this was ridiculous. Why was she going so far out for this strange taiyoukai practically on her doorstep? She crouched next to him, groping for the first place to start and how to even begin to bandage him up.

She just then noticed that in her absence, his appearance has altered slightly to be that of his probably more normal guise, though due to the darkness, the only real feature she could see were his golden eyes, not exactly the rarest eye color for youkai, nor was it the most common.

"Don't worry with it. Bandages are only a hindrance – my wounds are already healing. And I don't eat human food." His voice was a deep baritone, but blank. Every syllable seemed carefully measured, and Rin didn't think it was due to any strain. He seemed as though it was beneath him to even spare her so many words.

"Well, here they are anyway. And I still believe you need the bandages."

"Just leave, girl. Mind your own business." Normally, Rin would take offense to such harsh words, but for some reason, they didn't strike her so harshly in this case. Instead, she found herself nearly responding again when a sudden noise startled them both.

"Kya, is that you –"

His face was suddenly too close for comfort. His eyes were glaringly bright as he grabbed her shirt. "Leave NOW human. You will surely be dead if you wait another moment."

Rin was too stunned to summon any words or give any of her characteristic resolve. The alley was too dark, this world too unfamiliar for her to find any foothold, and the looming shape of it seemed another youkai, perhaps even less friendly or even the one who had hurt the taiyoukai before her, was menacing. So, she simply nodded and ran the opposite way, back towards the palace.

* * *

"Kouga, is that you?" Sesshoumaru raised himself up as much as he could with his damaged arm. His chest hurt the worst from the attack by his stupid brother, but he could definitely survive worse and had had it. The human girl's bandages and smelly fish still lay next to him. At least he was next to a trashcan. Maybe some hobo could use them later.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru. How bad are you? I can smell the blood from here." Kouga came closer to him, sinking down to take an arm and lift him up.

"I've been worse. Don't worry with it, Kouga. I can walk to my apartment from here." Immediately, Sesshoumaru rose with some staggering and started down the alleyway with Kouga close behind.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru. Now, what was it? I heard something about Inuyasha and the –"

"Shut up, Kouga. This isn't the time or place. We don't know who is around."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Later then."

"Yes, later."

* * *

"I still can't believe I had to come. All that was needed was an appearance by yourself. They don't care about the crown princess being in attendance! I'm chop liver! And don't give me that same old crap of having to go out into society, showing my face, making sure the people get used to me before my reign, blah, blah, blah." Rin whispered sharply to her father as they stood stagnantly in the corner. Some old businessmen had come up to her father and addressed her cordially and talked a little to her father, but for the most part, the party goers had ignored them. It was a mix of humans and youkai, old windbags and the hottest celebrities in their tiny empire. But the overall tension that hung between them and Rin's father and herself was stifling, making Rin quite antsy and high-strung.

"Slow down and just relax. This is a party, not some high-stakes race. Enjoy yourself. Don't you like to go party?"

"That's different. It's not some business event there where everyone is on display."

"Whatever you say, Rin. But I really –" But her father's reply was cut off by the entrance of another man. _Probably another muckety-muck. I don't understand why people stop talking just to see some person,_ Rin thought. But since her father's attention was now focused on the new guest, she turned as well to see what the commotion, or lack thereof, was about.

He entered the space, frosting every expression in the room. The once party-like atmosphere had been stifled by his very appearance. His eyes, as brilliant as the sun in color, but as dull as a distant star in warmth, scoured the room, quieting any surviving small conversations that had been present before. His hair was the color of a distant moon and his skin just as pale. His clothing was just as immaculate, looking as if it was woven from the galaxies themselves with colors as vibrant as the nebulas possessed. He truly was of another world. Even a different universe. He truly was Aburatsubo Sesshoumaru, Vice President of the Suwa Corporation. It was no longer a question of if he was taking over the country, but if he was taking over the worlds.


	2. to capture the Moon

A/N: Anyone who is reading this (like the grand total of 2 people), sorry but there won't be regular updates, to give you a head's up if you'd like to continue reading. I will update (not going to leave this story), just probably not as often as the few people who read this would like nor as often as I would like.

Thank Vampire Kaname for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_. I'm simply playing around with the characters.

**The Hero**

Chapter 2: to capture the Moon

_"Live fast, die young, and leave a beautiful corpse."_

--

Rin was not quite sure what to think of the young Vice President. She knew he was of youkai blood, of course. There was no way a normal human being could have that type of coloring, natural or not. It was too…real but at some point, too supernatural. He was a man full of ironies. His very demeanor was of that of a snowstorm, frigid before, dangerous to be in the middle of, and disastrous afterwards. Yet, he commanded the room. Aburatsubo Sesshoumaru had the entire party at his feet and all were crowded around just to hopefully speak a word and have him notice them. It was disgusting.

"I like him. He has a great strength about him. He is a flesh and blood representation of the Suwa Corporation, no doubt about it." Rin had forgotten about her father. She still did not understand why he did not try to leave her and speak to someone, **anyone**. He was the emperor after all.

"I agree, he has great strength, but I do not like him. His eyes shine like stars before a supernova. He seems to have much to hide and keeps his secrets well hidden." She gritted the words out trying to show her father all her repulsion. He seemed a little too fascinated by the imposing man for his own good. Ogura had not been wrong in his ascertain that the Suwa Corporation was taking over everything. They were even beginning to infect her father's mind – her farmer's practicality father.

"Rin, you do not hide your infatuation well."

"What!? I am NOT infatuated. His eyes are hard and cold. Their shine comes not from happiness, only from the ice they are made of." Her father's own eyes twinkled from amusement. This was getting to be too much.

"The makings of a fantastic relationship I most definitely see." It had to stop now before he suggested something. Her father's voice was becoming a bit too high and too teasing for her own liking.

"Then you are blind."

"You should meet him." This suggestion was even more ludicrous. It was absurd. Her? To go strike up a conversation with some Vice President of a stupid company who did not even seem to give the time of day to her father's advisors, and SHE was supposed to lend him her ear? She was supposed to bow down and try to talk to this stranger who seemed more interested in every deadly sin but envy? You had better be joking.

"Are you trying to set me up?"

"If I am?"

"You should stop."

"It's a good match." She almost choked at those words. This conversation was not going at all the way she was hoping it would.

"You want me to go _flirt_ with him?"

"It will make things easier."

What was she supposed to do? It was obvious her father was not giving this a fleeting thought and passing up such an opportunity. Why? She wasn't quite sure. But whatever the answer was, it was quite annoying.

"Fine. I will." And just to show her dislike as openly as possible, she stomped her way over to the crowd of kittens hoping to be petted by their malevolent owner.

She had hoped to sneak up on him and surprise him, make him flush, stutter, step back, anything! But it seemed that either he had eyes in the back of his head, or he paid attention to everything that occurred in the room. While Rin was beginning to believe that the first was possible, the latter was only slightly more likely.

"Aburatsubo Sesshoumaru." He obviously knew his place. One in the lower status always introduced themselves first. Yet, he bowed not nearly low enough and he knew it.

"Shimizudani Rin." So she bowed even less than she probably should have as well. She was close to simply nodding her head at him, but he was the Vice President of the Suwa Corporation and everyone was around him. She could not be seen as disrespectful towards him.

"Yes, Princess, I do happen to already know your name." He had a slight smirk that was quite irritating all over his face. She was getting annoyed at even the tone he said his statements with.

"And yes, Aburatsubo-san, I knew your name as well. But are polite introductions such a hassle to yourself?" Even if Rin was of royal blood, she knew to have common courtesy, something someone had obviously not implanted well into this youkai's head.

"Such polite introductions are a bother, yes indeed."

_Well then, if I am such a bother, I shall devoid you of my presence immediately._ Rin thought to herself. But instead, she simply said, "I am truly sorry. Do you happen to know everyone in the universe then?"

His smirk deepened. "Anyone of note, yes. Yet, there are some non-notable creatures who I happen to know simply because they exert their power over people." He gave her a hot, pointed stare that at first caused her to slightly squirm, but Rin was determined to hold her ground. She would not have all these preening beings find her weak. She still had appearances to keep up.

"Hmm, I do know what you mean. Unfortunately, I too know some who have no redeeming qualities but simply seem to own everything involved with life." It was childish, but she could not help but trade insults. He was making it so easy.

"Then you understand my extreme distaste for being around such people."

"I…" _Damn him._ "I do indeed, Aburatsubo-san." She tried to reply hurriedly, but he had caught her off-guard and had already turned to a beautiful female youkai with almost natural coloring of black hair and pale skin, but red eyes. He was not paying her a bit of attention.

So not to draw too much attention to herself, she lingered for a few minutes in the throng of people surrounding Aburatsubo before disentangling herself from the crowd to the "fresh" air of the refreshment room.

The nerve! She expected the party gathered around to at least move or step aside but instead they more happily nudged her out of the way. She knew she was not empress, but she was still of much higher rank than even the President of the Suwa Corporation. This was getting ridiculous. They had not even seemed to notice she was there! None of them had addressed her but Aburatsubo. They only seemed to pay attention to the fact that she had held Aburatsubo's for that little bit of time. She could have all of those people punished severely.

But instead, she went to sulk by the punch bowl.

Rin would never admit it to anyone, but truly deep down, she wanted someone to recognize her status and her power. Even when her father proclaimed her his heir when she was 10 years old, people did not make much of her. Most of the past empresses were weak or did so little while they were in power that it just was not even worth taking the time to learn their names. Most had suspected that he would give his son, Eisuke, the position of his heir when he was older, but he did not. Eisuke was only 5 years old when Rin was proclaimed heir. But none of it caused a stir. No one seemed to really care at all about her. And now, it was just like pouring salt over a wound.

"Rejected already? You must not be too good at flirting."

"Oh shut up, father."

Lots and lots of salt.

* * *

"Aburatsubo, I would have never thought you would have spurned the affections of a princess." Sesshoumaru turned to find more very unpleasant company.

"Matsudaira-sama. I had thought you said you weren't coming. What a pleasant surprise," he said dryly. Matsudaira Ryuukotsusei was not someone to be tampered with. He was ornery, manipulative, malicious, and vicious. The only reason he had made his was to the presidency of the Suwa Corporation was by using these qualities to the nth degree to his advantage. Sesshouarmu was sick of him.

The two youkai turned away from the group, and with Matsudaira's presence, standing next to Sesshoumaru seemed much less desirable. The crowd tried to disperse an un-awkwardly as possible, turning to neighbors and instigating generic conversations while walking, as naturally as possible, away. They moved toward the kitchen entrance, masking their conversation in the clatter of the cooking.

"Ah yes, Aburatsubo. I decided that my presence might be required here after all. My prior engagement was cancelled a couple of hours ago, fucking Germans can't make real decisions, so I came. You know, some one to really represent the Suwa Corporation." Ryuukotsusei turned his eyes to Sesshoumaru, only to find the white-haired youkai glaring back as spitefully as possible without raising too much attention. Ryuukotsusei simply smirked. "So, Aburatsubo, why don't you answer my question."

"I was aware you made a statement, not a question."

_Stupid brat, _Ryuukotsusei thought.

"Hnnn, why did you turn away the princess? What a lose. She is next in the line for the throne, great point for –"

"I didn't want her very flesh near me. She disgusts me." Sesshoumaru's very words were dripping with acidity towards Rin as they fell from his mouth.

"She really isn't that bad looking. She is actually beautiful by human standards. That isn't so bad on a youkai scale." Ryuukotsusei took a long look down the princess who was talking with the emperor at that moment.

"You know what I mean."

"Sometimes we need to make sacrifices. You certainly know that. Or, are you lying to all those people and you really don't care for their plight?"

"Of course I do. And you know I do."

"Then even you should see the possibilities by getting in close to the family. It makes it all the more easy to get the job done."

"Hnn." No matter how much he did not want to admit it, Ryuukotsusei was right. Sesshoumaru knew the possibilities and should relish at the opportunities their proposed. But instead he was acting like a preschooler who was afraid of girls because they had cooties. He believed he had matured a little in the centuries since he had been a schoolboy.

"You know I'm right. You love to manipulate situations to your advantage and this is one that even you could not plan out better. But, if you are sure that you just can't stand the thought, I'll be more than happy to bite the bullet myself and –"

"No definitely not." Just thinking of Ryuukotsusei with her was disgusting for some reason. Hmm, curious since he hated both of them. It would make more sense for him to want them together. But for some reason, he knew he would never be able to stand seeing them like that.

"Just an idea Aburatsubo. Nothing really behind it." Innocent words, but Ryuukotsusei had a mischievous twinkle in his eye, just enough to make Sesshoumaru hesitate. He should not have cut in so violently before. Now, Ryuukotsusei would be making connections that were not real connections and trying to manipulate situations that would never form. Sesshoumaru knew him too well. And in this case, if someone had to suffer, it was not going to be him.

* * *

He could not believe that he was out here. But he could not help it. Ryuukotsusei had mentioned the great opportunity, and he definitely needed not to seem weak. It was time for a sacrifice.

"Shimizudani-hime," he said as he walked out into the parking garage. He had to admit, he only knew of girls walking out onto balconies, not into concrete 12-story parking garages. Yet, there she was, in a ridiculously gown that was an awful color for her. It was a hideous shade of creamy yellow that would have looked amazing on someone was a dark complexion, but it instead only became an identical match to her skin tone. And its very shape did little for her – a bubble dress that came to her knees that only touched her body at the shoulder straps. Everything else was loose and made her look much bigger than she was and like a triangle – not attractive. He hated it when women did not dress correctly for their body type. So much to waste.

She turned swiftly; it was only then that he saw her father sitting in the car behind her. The window was down, she had obviously been speaking to him before quite softly if even his hearing could not have picked it up.

"Excuse me, heika. I did not see you there." He still had to be polite.

"No trouble, Aburatsubo-san. You could not have seen me before. Rin, you should stay a while longer. I'll have Junzo come for you later." He gave her a strange look, and then started to roll up the window. "Nice to see you, Aburatsubo-san. I'll see you later, Rin."

The long black car pulled out the spot and Rin had a sour look on her face. She did not turn back to Sesshoumaru as he came closer, only staring at the car as it reversed and took off down the ramps to the street. A very strange tension arose as the moments became longer between the two.

"I…I suppose that you know of my family." Rin had to say something, even if it was a stupid statement.

Despite himself, Sesshoumaru could not help but chuckle darkly very quietly. "Yes, Shimizudani-san, I do know of your family. I think there are few in our country that do not know them."

"Yes, mostly because they hate us. I know you must hate us. But then again, I hear that you like few people anyway." She turned her face up to his as he stood beside her. She was at least a foot shorter than him.

"You have some very accurate sources." He turned his face away and gazed out through the tiny slit of air space in between the layers of concrete making up the varying levels of the garage.

"I just read it in the tabloids." Sesshoumaru quirked up his eyebrows, but he still did not turn his face downward. It was generally a rule of thumb not to read tabloids if you were regularly in them. Everyone knew they were just garbage. "Oh don't give me that look. They are entertaining at least even if they are untrue most of the time. I definitely don't believe that you are having some gay relationship with that little guy who works for you…what's his name….um, that green youkai?"

"I distinctly do remember being questioned on that now that you mention it."

"You have to admit, it was a funny story…well, it's not true, right?"

That made him look her in the eye. Only to find that she was teasing. But she still had made him blazingly angry and shrank a bit after a few seconds of his eyes piercing her. "I was just teasing. Don't get so upset. But I guess you are serious all the time after all. Isn't that what they say? You're some block of ice."

"Listen Shimizudani, I came out here only at the behest of my employer. I did not come out here for a lesson in virtue." Both of them locked their eyes together, finding only fire pouring out at each other.

"And I'm only speaking to you because my father wanted me to. Don't think I'm enjoying this. I'm only trying to make it a more entertaining experience for myself."

"Ha, you only show your ignorance and lack of social graces. You'll be a poor ruler if you ever make it to be the empress. You'll be just like the rest of them – fall to the power of those with the brains to take over –"

And with that, a resounding slap echoed through the concrete of the garage.

Sesshoumaru knew that many women would have done the same, but he would never have thought that the crown princess was such a spitfire. She was shown as usually being a reclusive invalid without the makings of any backbone. This was certainly an interesting development. But even for her fire, she didn't even make his head turn a degree. He still held dominance over the situation.

"Be glad you have your position now. If you were not in the position you are, I would gladly return the favor." He glared down at her for a long second, and started to walk back to the party, but found then found a weight pressing down on his shoulder.

She had practically jumped and was now pushing all her weight down on to his shoulder to stop him. Didn't work so well, but he was annoyed with her enough that he took the bait.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He never lost his temper, but for this one, he was willing to break his emotionless mask.

She rose beautifully to the challenge. "I JUST WANT SOME KIND OF RESPECT FROM YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Thus, the shouting match ensued.

"RESPECT? TO A WHORE? I'D NEVER! YOU MOST CERTAINLY HAVE ME CONFUSED WITH ANOTHER."

"OH YEAH? A BETTER MAN MAYBE. SOME ONE WHO ACTUALLY HAS BALLS ENOUGH TO KNOW HOW TO USE THEM!"

But they were soon interrupted by the sudden sound of the door from the main building hitting the concrete walls.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" Sesshoumaru and Rin gave exchanged exasperated faces with each, but then moved a bit closer together, still a good foot apart from each other and stood awkwardly, both unsure what to do with their hands. Sesshoumaru opted for the ever cool one hand in one pants pocket, the other lying against his side. Rin crossed her arms across her chest and tried not to put on a pouty face.

Then the body of the questioning voice rounded the corner. "Oh, it is you Shimizudani-hime," he quickly added, "Aburatsubo."

"Matsudaira," Sesshoumaru replied, nodding his head slightly.

Ryuukotsusei quickly leapt over to Rin, taking her right hand in his own and gently lowering his head to kiss her hand. He then stared up into her shocked face as he raised himself up, "Matsudaira Ryuukotsusei, hime. It is a distinct pleasure to meet you."

"Ma-Ma-Matsudaira-san of the Suwa Corporation? The president?" She was a bit too off-kilter for words. She had heard so much about this man and then she meets him after quite a shouting match. It was throwing her severely off balance. She was surprised her voice was even working correctly.

"I am thrilled the princess has heard of me." Rin could only glance into his steel blue eyes. There was something beneath the surface that seemed too sinister for her to actually look him in the eye. Yet, she was unsure why she should even feel this. Sesshoumaru had been much worse in terms of manners, and while she saw his displeasure and disgust for her immediately, she could look him in the eye. But this man…

"How, how could I not have? The Suwa Corporation is one of the most integral parts of our society now."

"You flatter me too much, hime. I am sure –"

"Matsudaira, why did you come out here?" Sesshoumaru knew he was playing at something. There was too much coincidence in this whole night. The attendance of the royal family, his own attendance and then Matsudaira's showing up on such short notice – it was too much for it to all have been in fate's hand. And now, they were disconnected from the party inside the penthouse and in an area that was not well lit with no one around. He could take care of himself against Matsudaira, he would actually love to take care of Matsudaira, but the princess was another matter. He was not exactly in the best position to defend himself against the press if they found two bodies. First the rock that stood against his full acquisition of the company and the other a high-born woman he was seen sparing verbal with at the party. Very tricky situation for someone with a bit more to lose than they might report.

"Just heard shouting. But I see now that I was just interrupting you two lovebirds and your feisty foreplay. I've never seen or heard you so emotional, Aburatsubo. You're so known for that mask you put on and I hear that even in bed, most women see little change and it's a fight to make you orgasm. But this little princess has seemed to bring out the absolute worst in you. I love it! I knew you liked to be dominant Aburatsubo, but this really –" Ryuukotsusei found himself up against the wall with a very angry taiyoukai at his throat.

"Leave. Now," he whispered with a quiet intensity. Too quiet for Rin to catch what he said. "I don't know what you have planned now, but I **will** find out. I know that there is too much that fell into place too well for this to have all been just the way the cards appeared."

"Bravo, Aburatsubo. But what makes you think I don't want you find out what I'm planning?" Ryuukotsusei wore that strange smirk on his face, making Sesshoumaru fling him away in disgust.

"You've had your fun tonight." Ryuukotsusei gave him one more strange look, one that instead seemed to be mocking him, and turned to go back into the party.

"Hey, why didn't you just beat him to a bloody pulp? If you don't, I will!" Rin was still standing by the exterior wall.

"It's a bit cliché, but really Shimizudani, you might want to try it on someone your own size first. I don't think blunt fingernails are exactly the weapon of choice tonight." Rin huffed at the statement, but did not move.

"I'm guessing there's a lot of tension at the office? More than you really let on…"

"Yes and if you feel like exposing it, go ahead. How many tabloid authors are going to print the story of the executors of Suwa fighting each other in a parking garage with only one other around and no photos to give any evidence that is given by a stupid, reclusive invalid, shown to have little brain power or the looks to become famous and only is because of her birth parents? And even if they do, who would believe them? You yourself said its just for entertainment, not for facts." He started to walk back towards the party, but was stopped yet again, but this time only by her voice.

"Hey! Stop walking away from me! I have questions! First of all, I don't need to sell the story. You're reputation gets soiled up enough by the stupid things and I don't need the money. Secondly, why do you think I want to sell it? You seem to have a lot of misconceptions of me. And lastly, why didn't you just beat him up like I asked before?"

He turned and gave a quiet growl. Rin could not help and give a puzzled expression. She recognized that from somewhere, but she could not put her finger on where…

"Okay, this is it. I will answer them only because I want you out of my life for the rest of my time. Fine, you don't sell the story. I could care less if you do or don't. Your second – most would, even if they have money or notoriety. You should simply because it might help your public appearance by making you look like you at least got out of that god-forsaken palace or had the ability to comprehend that two people were at least standing in front of you, doing….something, fighting, talking, whatever. And your third – I still have to make it to work on Monday and I don't particularly want to have to worry about moving my office just yet. Tuesday seems like a better day, personally. It's usually a pretty boring day anyway." And with that, he walked back toward the elevator to return to the party for good.

* * *

"So Shimizudani-hime, I hear that you did not enjoy the party."

"Yeah, Junzo. You could say that." Rin stared out the window of the car at the city lights as they flashed by. She never really had liked limousines, much like her father. They always opted for the simple black sedan. It really drew much less attention anyway. Thus, the limo stayed reserved for parades and picking up diplomats from the airport. Unfortunately, the last time had been picking up a sheikh from some small country in the Middle East. He did not say anything outright, but a few comments added up to basically them trying to evaluate if they really were a bit behind on the luxury car market. After all, it was a 1988 model…

"Was there anything particularly wrong? Anyone there you had quarrel with? I thought young people liked parties." Junzo glanced up at his rearview mirror. Rin looked quite forlorn, slumped against the back seat in the shadows. She had quite a scowl on her face as well.

After a long moment, she bounced up and put her arms up on the fabric-covered partition between the front and back. "Junzo, do you think I am a reclusive invalid?"

He gave a snort and stared at her through the mirror. "Do you think you are a reclusive invalid?"

Rin paused and then spoke in a careful, contemplative manner. "I do sometimes. I feel so coped up in the palace. I don't understand why we are supposed to be some impenetrable fortress. I thought those days ended in the last century. I mean, I understand the whole bad things could happen, and especially with the uprising lately, but other diplomats, world leaders, royalty, elected officials; they go out and talk to their people. They…their part of their people. Not some ridiculous person who's DNA happens to have similar genetic sequencing to some warlord from 15 generations ago. Why do I have the ability to rule?"

Junzo stopped the car as they entered the small garage underneath the palace. "Rin-chan, there are some things that we cannot answer. There are some things that just happen. And we have to adapt. We have to keep up with the curves and not let the 8-ball decide for us in the end. No, I don't think you are a reclusive invalid. You are the girl, teenager, young lady, whatever you people term yourselves these days, that tears through stone walls built seven centuries ago at least once a week, you graduated from university last year, you exercise everyday by running the grounds several times, must be about 3 kilometers at least. No, my dear Rin-chan, I don't think you are some stupid, reclusive invalid."

Rin fell back into the seat and took again to staring out the window at the unmoving stone walls. "So why me? Why am I in this position? Why not you? Why not…" She was about to say –

"Because you are you. You would not be Shimizudani Rin if you were not born in this position. Yes, besides the name, the place you grow up, the people you grow up with, the environment you live in, they all contribute to you being you."

"But…but what about The Hero? Was he meant to be some leader of this crazy new…_revolution_? Why isn't he in my place? The people seem to be so behind him. They give so much support to him, he's just…awe-inspiring. They love him. They want him as leader. So, why isn't he here?"

"Rin-chan, did you listen to anything I said? What means that if he had grown up in your situation that he would be anything like he is today? More likely, he would be a selfish, arrogant pig if he already had such leadership qualities naturally in him. My dear, you are one of the best of us. I love your siblings, I love your father, loved your mother, but you truly are the best of us. That includes me, those god-forsaken advisors, Hyobe, Yuki, Akiko, all of us. You are the one with the ability to bring the people back to us."

Rin stayed focused on the back of his seat, but she then turned to open the door. Junzo sighed and made his way over to her side of the car. Rin was already out, so he closed the door behind her. They started to walk towards the staircase that would take them to the main areas of the palace and out of the cramped, underground garage.

"So, am I like…Diana or something? You know, 'The People's Princess'? You'd better call Tony Blair because I don't think my people exactly know that or think that right now. Or am I going to have to be killed in some tunnel in Paris?"

Junzo gave a hearty laugh to that. "Go ahead, call Tony Blair. I think he'd enjoy the trip here. And get the paparazzi to start following you like mad. You know, go to nightclubs, fall over drunk a lot, go out without pants, something. Make a stir."

Rin laughed even harder with that. "Junzo, I really will be cast out. If I'm the best, then doesn't that mean that you should be on a permanent high with your underwear around your head? You'd better be creative if I do it. I'm expecting nothing less than dreadfully scandalous."

Rin and Junzo had emerged from the stairwell to be in the common area. Junzo gave a formal bow and started off for the servant's elevator when Rin stopped him. "Oh and Junzo, I had no idea that you read the tabloids. Or at least that last issue of _What's Up_? You know, with that article on me with that god-awful picture of the day I was caught in the rain?"

Junzo turned back around, quite flushed. "I – I – I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. _What's Up_ is a bunch of garbage that no one reads. I'm really not even sure how such people even stay in business. Should go on to publish real –"

"But Junzo, what I asked you before, about being a reclusive invalid? I never said stupid. I omitted that from the article's line." She gave him a light smirk and watched him squirm.

"Well, I, I well, you know, inferred."

"Right. _Inferred._"


	3. if i had never met You

A/N: Yes, this really is an indication of irregular updating. Sorry, but I go to a really demanding university. Hopefully more chapters will come quicker to the 2 people who read this fic?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I'm simply playing around with the characters.

**The Hero**

Chapter 3: if i had never met You

"_Relish today_

_Ketchup tomorrow"_

---

"Rin, Rin….wake up, Rin-chan!" That was an unmistakable voice – the voice of Euiko – shatterer of dreams nearly every morning.

"I'm getting up Euiko…give me five minutes." It was definitely a grumbly morning after having to go to that stupid party last night and have a shouting match with the Vice President of the Suwa Corporation. And now, in the weird world of half-dreaming and half-awake, he seemed familiar…like she had met him sometime before.

"No five minutes this morning. Your father wants you now." Euiko's voice was even more authoritative than usual. The only other time she had used that tone was Ohan had been born six years before.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up now." So Rin stretched out her arms wide and blearily opened her eyes. Euiko stood at the foot of her bed, laying out some outfit she wanted her to wear. Her fashion sense really was determined by a thirty-seven-year-old woman – the tabloids did get that fact right.

"What it is that my father wants now?" Rin walked into her small en-suite bathroom and started to go through her morning routine.

"I don't really know, Rin. But he seems a little…off today. He seems happy at one moment but then he's well, not. Whatever it is, it's important and weighing quite heavily on his mind." She spoke the words cautiously. Rin knew that servants always had the inside scoop on the information around the palace, but she did not want to push Euiko too hard.

"Ok. Well, let me put on my clothes real fast and I'll see what it is that has him in a tizzy. Would you mind handing me that comb? Thanks." Rin shoved on her shirt and pants and ran the comb through her hair in a couple of strokes. She was just going to see her father – having a few tangles was not a big deal.

Rin opened up her door and walked down the silent hallway. It was far too early for her siblings to be up, heck, she was not even usually up at this time. The servants were only just beginning to prepare the house for the day. But her father always rose with the sun – yet another of his traits making him a farmer emperor.

Hyobe opened the door quietly at her loud knock and motioned her into her father's bedroom. Her father stood at his farthest window, gray hair still tousled from sleep and his shoulders slumped, showing the great fatigue he always seemed to suffer.

"What is it that is so important this morning, Father?" Rin tried to take all the exasperation of being woken up so early out of her voice, but some managed to squeak its way in.

"I have decided who it is that you will marry. After last night, I could never dream of finding a better candidate."

Oh no, last night? The party? This really was not looking good. The candidate field was narrow and disgusting.

She never really expected to pick her own husband and she never really had a problem with that, but this really was not good. And why so sudden? Her father was so deliberate in all his actions – this was really throwing her for a loop.

"And so…who is it?" She might as well just get it over with – she would like time to throw up and still be able to play video games to escape the idea before breakfast.

"I can tell you already know – I hope that means that you approve. He is the best anyone could offer their daughter. I just have to put in the necessary requests, but as officially none of my citizens can refuse my decree, I am sure he will accept. I would think he would accept anyway. He seemed so smitten last night when I –"

"Okay Father, just get on with it."

"I should have remembered that you were so angry in the morning. Aburatsubo Sesshoumaru. You are to marry Aburatsubo Sesshoumaru."

…Oh God, this could not be happening. Could life be any worse? Wait, better not say that. It probably would get worse. She was expecting it, she had been steeling herself for it, but just hearing that sentence come out of his mouth right now had woken her up completely and any lingering dreams she had had of a Prince Charming or Happily Ever After that Euiko had not managed to shatter, her father just did.

"Father, you aren't serious."

"Rin, what if I am?"

"You can't be. This isn't happening. You aren't suggesting this."

"I am. And I'm going to go propose to him now."

"He's supposed to propose to me!"

"Not when one is in your position. Leave it to me, Rin. You should know that you have to have a good man to be your consort. I am getting old, Rin. You'll soon be in this position. And it is always way before you know it. I want some security in something when I die. I know you are a good girl and you have a backbone, but there are times when you will need a man to help you. You know it. As a woman, you are more susceptible to everything and our tiny country cannot fight off others that look hungrily to our resources. Sesshoumaru is certainly a man who will make many think twice. His being a high-class youkai, a taiyoukai, is one piece but a much larger piece for other countries is the effect of his being the Vice President of the Suwa Corporation. Rin, I could put you in no better position than to ask Matsudaira Ryuukotsusei, but I think his wife might protest. Love is not for those in our position. I was blessed to have your mother who was a wonderful woman. My own parents did not love one another. But they were able to get along and respect each other." Her father's voice held that spark of finality that Rin hated, but she had to fight this once. This was her future happiness – let it be left to some man she did not know or care a lick about before it went to Aburatsubo who she abhorred. Why did it have to be now and why of all whys him?

"I don't think we could even respect each other."

"Positivism is always what works. Negativism leads itself only to destruction." One of his favorite lines. Why had not Rin expected that answer? But his voice was firm and Rin knew she was defeated. Her only hope was in Aburatsubo to turn her father down, a desperate hope she could only dream he would fufill.

"Fine, Father. Go ask him and see if he gives you the time of day."

* * *

"Um, Aburatsubo-sama, the emperor is on Line 3." Sesshoumaru turned to the little imp Jaken who had just stuck his head in his office. Sesshoumaru had only gotten to his office five minutes before and was still early according to company policy. Who ever said the royals were lazy and slept in until noon had that dead wrong.

"Alright. I'll grab it in a second." He swung off his suit jacket and with a great sigh sat down. Why did it seem as though everyone was out to destroy his day every Monday morning?

"Aburatsubo Sesshoumaru" he said as he picked up the phone.

"Ah Aburatsubo-san, good to talk to you. Enjoy the party last night? I'm afraid I had to leave early – I'm probably too old for that sort of thing anyway." The emperor's voice was clear over the phone and held nothing but a jovial tone, but Sesshoumaru knew that he would not call just for some pleasant conversation. He wanted something, needed something. No emperor would just call the Vice President, even the Vice President of the Suwa Corporation, for a trivial matter.

"I had a nice time, heika" was all Sesshoumaru responded.

"Good, good. Well, I was wondering if I could possibly meet with you around 11:30 today? I have something of great importance to discuss with you."

Dammit, Sesshoumaru had that meeting with the associates from Qircamo, but that could be delayed. He could not just tell the emperor that he had a prior engagement.

"That would be fine, heika. I will see you then." Sesshoumaru sighed. What a case of the Mondays indeed. He could not have asked for a more demanding life.

"Yes, yes, Aburatsubo-san. See you then."

* * *

"So, what is going on, Rin?" Ichibei asked as he swung in front of her car in the racing game on the screen.

"Nothing, Ichi. Father is just going to meet with some bastard about some bullshit and he'll come home and everything will be exactly as it always is." Rin stuck her tongue out and leaned with the controller trying to overtake her little brother, but it was no use. He had won out right. He always had been better, the little cheat.

"_Right_. Sure it will." He rolled his eyes at her and then shouted, "NEW GAME! I pick the track this time!"

"Ugh, shouldn't the loser get the pick of the track? I mean, it's not **that** big of an advantage overall?" She was practically begging, but who cared? She was just trying to save face for the fact that her brother six years younger than she had beaten her over seventy times now at this game that they had played every morning and at lunch for the past month.

"No! Those aren't the rules and you know it! Rin, you're just going to have to suck it up and admit you are a loser! L-O-S-E-R, LOSER!" Really, thirteen was not an attractive age at all. Still too childish and trying so hard to be an adult.

"Whatever, I'm done for the day." She dropped her controller and started to walk out of the room.

"No!!! Rin! Come back! I'll let you pick!" Gosh, it always worked. Boys were so predictable.

"Alright, but only one more game. It's almost the end of lunch. You still have classes to go to after this." Rin tried to put on her motherly voice. Ichibei was far more susceptible to it than Eisuke. She picked up her controller and selected the only track she had every beaten Ichibei at (she had done it four times) in the game.

"Shimizudani-hime! Shimizudani-hime! Rin-hime! Rin!" No mistaking that voice – Junzo could be heard and identified from miles away with his gravelly, western-accented timbre. Rin groaned – just when she had convinced Ichi! – and half-jumped up to open the door into the hallway.

"Yes, Junzo? I'm in the common room with Ichibei," she yelled back.

"Ah!" She heard his shoes clicking down the hallway and after a moment saw his face. It was serious. "Shimizudani-heika has requested your presence in his bedroom at this precise moment."

Rin sighed. She had known it was coming. That was the only reason she had let Ichibei play video games with her for the past half-hour for lunch instead of the usual beating him off after she had lost repeatedly a few hours before he left for school in the mornings.

"Alright. I'm coming." Rin glanced back into the room. "Get to class, Ichi. Maeda-sensei will kill you if you are late again and you know it. Go on, turn it off." She waited for him to clean up and put the controllers and games back, all of which he did with a scowl on his face and with obvious disgust.

He whispered imperatively to her as he walked out the door, "I'm not two, you know!"

She replied back to him at a normal, neutral level, "I was aware of that, but your behavior could warrants such an idea of younger age much of the time. Saeko is always on time for her classes, yet she is four years younger than you."

"Just because I'm not some goody-goody doesn't make me two," Ichibei snarled back and he flew past Junzo down the hallway.

"Ugh! Junzo, why do little brothers have to be so infuriating! I swear, he only likes me when I agree to play games with him!" She closed the door to the room and joined him to walk down to the next wing. "Did your sister get on your nerves as much as Ichi likes to get on mine?"

Junzo chortled, "To a degree. I'm afraid I was quite a pest in my day though, so I'm afraid it was much the same as the relationship between the two of you. Just something about young boys I guess."

"Hmm, I hope it gets out of the gene pool fast then. Certainly don't want it going on in my children." Junzo gave a hearty laugh to that statement and led her onto her father's room. Ever-reliable Hyobe opened the door for her and made to get the door leading to the rest of her father's complex through the antechamber.

"I've got it, Hyobe. You don't have to keep up your duty this time – you've already fulfilled your quota on me today. He'll never know." Rin winked at the man, and opened the door herself this time, making her way through the maze until she reached his bedchamber.

Her father seemed far more relaxed than he had been that morning, but it there was still unease in his face. Eizo's hair seemed so gray and his skin so white – it was frightening to see him in the afternoon light. Even his normally sharp navy-black eyes seemed flat today. His sickness was claiming more of him day-by-day. Rin knew her father to fight and be the strong, plain farmer emperor of his people. But this man looked so feeble, so frail, and so fragile that it hurt her eyes to even glance his way. How had so much happened so fast?

"Go on, Father. Tell me your news." Rin braced herself for the fire to come. She knew it already.

"He accepted my offer, like I thought he would. I can now die in peace knowing that you'll be taken care of by him." Eizo's shoulders sagged down and he breathed a great sigh. "Rin, you have no idea how important this is. Don't give me that face. You've known all your life that it would come to this."

Rin had tried to keep her face as blank as possible, but her father knew her far too well it seemed. "I did know it, Father. I just…I just always thought it would be some man I had never met, would never have to meet until that day or maybe a couple of weeks before. Do you know what I mean? Like I could go into it knowing we had to be married, it was the way it would be. I could approach him that way instead of knowing him first; already gaining an opinion on him and then being told he was to be husband. I would not have to focus on the worst aspects of his personality, but I could overlook them until after we were married. That's what I wanted."

Eizo just stared back. "There is only so much I can do. I thought of marrying you off to another prince or duke of a small nation, but this opportunity was too great."

"Why couldn't you just make the offer to another? That opportunity is so much greater! New blood, the people of this country hate us enough as is! Why give them more of the same?" She was trying so hard not to yell. She had always been so aloof to the plans of marriage, she always wanted to be disconnected from them and for everything to just fall into place with her exerting as little feeling as possible. She hated being so emotional.

"That's it, Rin! The people love him! Aburatsubo Sesshoumaru is beloved by our people in a way that we have lost! You see him everywhere in the news, tabloids, Internet, magazines – **everywhere**. We need that so desperately. The people are tired of nobles being so noble. I'm tired of nobles being so noble." His timbre was so even, though some exclamations came out a little strong. How did Rin ever get the capacity to be so expressive?

"Oh, Father. I know you don't –" She had heard this story so many times; she knew exactly how he would relate it back to her, so she tried to stop him before he launched into it again, but as always, her father was insistent.

"I know what they say, I'm the farmer emperor. That's a nickname I actually encouraged, Rin. I wanted to win back the people so much after my own father turned them so heatedly against us with his war. I always thought it fit so well. Haven't I ever told you about the summers I spent at my dear aunt's farm in the countryside? It was a beautiful place; I had the time of my life there. I felt so alive there." Eizo heaved a great sigh, stopped pacing, and sat on his bed.

"Rin, I never really wanted to rule this country. You know the stories. Hajime was so suited for it. I was the second son, the one extra just in case. It was supposed to be _just in case_ – not reality." His tone was still so even, so neutral. It had been so long ago, but Rin knew her father still hurt over the incident. "It was never a question of who would take over after our father. Hajime was so strong, pragmatic, discerning, amiable, fierce – he was everything an emperor should be.

"It allowed me to go work on the farm all the time, be the introvert I wanted to be. I liked people well enough, but nature held my attention so much longer. It was so multi-faceted and intriguing. I discovered something everyday about it and about myself. I loved it because nature is not human-hearted.

"But then, Hajime died when he was twenty-eight. I then found at twenty-three that I could no longer sneak out to the countryside and pretend to be some simple farmer boy. I was born to a position that I had to fulfill because no one else could. Our father died only three years later. I married your mother much like you wish could marry your husband – I knew nothing of her except her country of origin and that she was royalty. I thought much like you that it would better that way, but it wasn't. I wish I could have seen all of her before we were married – instead her faults crept up on me and always caught me by surprise. Luckily, I loved her dearily for her humanity, but some years after we were married, I could not help but think how our marriage might have been different."

Rin had never heard that end of the story before. He would always get to the death of his brother and his father and stop. Perhaps she was much more like him than she gave herself credit for. She inhaled and crossed her arms, staring down at her father sitting on the edge of his bed. The dark coverlet contrasted with his skin and made him looked even smaller. "Still, Father. One meeting really isn't enough to say that it will be different."

"True, true. But at least it was something. I would be lying if I did not say that I had had an inkling of the idea of the two of you together, but I did not ever think of pursuing it. It was only with that meeting and the invitation to attend that party that really got my plans going. There was already a list of names of possible candidates beyond Aburatsubo – like I said he was just a feeble idea at best. But then I met him and saw the way you two sparked. It's healthy to have a little disagreement in a marriage, keeps it running well."

"A little disagreement and hating someone's guts are two completely different things, Father," she rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next to him.

"Hmm, how did I just know you would say that?" He chuckled and put one arm around her shoulders, squeezing her close. Rin really was getting to be bigger than her father and that thought scared her. "I have to admit, I am a bit surprised you haven't asked another question or brought up another facet of this relationship. You just seem worried about your personality differences."

She raised her head up slowly, looking quizzically at his face. His unease had returned. This really was something he had obviously worried over. "What do you mean? There's something else? Some other surprise?"

"No, no. It's not a surprise. You know it well enough. He's a youkai, Rin. You have no reservations about that? I will admit, marriages between humans and youkai were becoming commonplace when I married your mother almost thirty years ago, but I still would figure you would be a little…_curious?_…about the idea. You've not had a lot of contact with youkai compared to the common people."

Rin was taken a bit aback. He was right, she had not really thought about that part, she had only been thinking about his nasty personality. That had nothing to do with being a youkai, she had been friends in university with wonderful youkai, well mostly taiyoukai, who had been as sweet and kind as any human. The differences in races had never really bothered her, but she never quite was over it either. Youkai were different than humans in many ways, some good and some bad. She'd rarely seen a youkai in non-human form, but she knew he had one. She knew as well that he would be much more powerful than her in more than one sense. It was then that the thought struck Rin of how old Aburatsubo really was. Her youkai friends at university had been around eighty to one hundred years old to her sixteen years on Earth. He was obviously fully grown and who knows how long he had been that way. Rin realized that while she knew his very public persona and personality issues, she all-in-all knew very little, especially considering how much deeper he probably was compared to her shabby nineteen years.

"I guess I am curious about it, as you put it. Do you know how old he is? I mean, I had youkai friends at university, they seemed so human much of the time though, so I guess I just never thought about the fact that they were a bit…different overall." She chose her words carefully as she was still thinking aloud. There really was more to this for her to consider than simple dislike of his attitude.

"I don't know how old he is to be honest. I know he is over five hundred though. I tried to do a little searching into his past, but well, youkai hide that quite well, especially one of his rank as a taiyoukai. What is important is that he is strong enough on both fronts to take care of you – he can pull the weight wherever you need it." Her father relaxed back, gently pushing her off the bed. "Go on, Rin. You are going to need some time to think to adjust to the situation, I know you. I…I am sorry for putting you in this situation though, you have to know that, Rin."

"I do, Father. I…I just can't accept this immediately and dutifully. I'm sorry." She stood up and started to walk to the door. "Is there anything else?"

"Ah! There is! You'll be meeting each other for lunch tomorrow. Junzo already has the details. And yes before you ask, you have to go." His stern voice reemerged with the last statement. "You may go now."

Rin huffed and walked back out through the complex and into the hallway. "Whew…what a day. And it's only 2 o'clock! It's definitely another party night," she whispered to herself as she walked back towards her room, making plans for a great way to spend her last evening before the wedding plans were sure to swoop her up.

* * *

Monday finally seemed to be over. Sesshoumaru turned off the light to his office and shrugged on his suit jacket. God how he hated Mondays. Tuesday always seemed to be better at least.

"Aburatsubo-sama, are you leaving for the day?" Jaken peeked out from around his computer monitor to peer at his Vice President.

"Yes. You may leave when you have finished the reports on the new construction of the offices in Nairobi." He breezed past the bumbling youkai who could only stammer out "but…but that will….will…take all night!" He really did not care. He had a god-awful headache and there was too much to do in too little time.

Sesshoumaru strode into the elevator and made his way down to the parking garage, only to get in his car and face the never-ending traffic back to his apartment. Maybe he should look into those helicopters that every Brazilian executive seemed to have. Surely this city's traffic was worse than São Paulo's. But then again he would lose the great time it gave him to be alone to think, a precious thing indeed. And day of all days for him to sort through his thoughts but today.

To say that the emperor's call had surprised was a gross understatement. And then the actual reason behind the meeting was even more startling. Why had he said yes? Why had he agreed to marry the snobby bitch princess?

To get a means to an end.

Yes, that was it. He had certainly not enjoyed her company, nor was her beauty anything to write home about. She was fairly ordinary and far too vocal for her own good. And she needed to have something good for one in her predicament.

He was getting closer to his goal. He understood the emperor's thinking – what better than a taiyoukai with impressive strings into the financial business world to be consort to a daughter who probably had a little skill at governing, but not nearly enough to lead anything but a small town, let alone a country. He knew she was supposedly smart, graduating from the top university in the United States at nineteen, but smarts would only get her so far and she was after all, only nineteen. The news had been raging over rumors that the emperor was sick and especially after seeing him in the daylight, he looked it. Who knew how long the emperor would last?

How much longer would this regime rule the country?

Sesshoumaru continued his ruminations, turning ideas over and poking at threads with no end until he ended up at his parking garage. _Yet another day over…and another night to begin._

He parked, got in the elevator avoiding the bellman as always, and made his way up to his apartment on the top floor. He threw his clothing off and took a shower. It was always a terrible wait until dark so he figured he should use his valuable time constructively.

And as always, Kouga entered just as he had put on more comfortable clothing.

"Another case of the Mondays, eh?" The wolf youkai gave him a lop-sided grin, jumped over the back of the couch, and sank into the cushions.

Sesshoumaru groaned, "You have no idea."

It caught Kouga off-guard. "Whoa! That's not the standard banter we engage in! Something really must have occurred for you to say that! What's going on in your life that I don't know?"

"The emperor called me today. I met with him. I'm to marry the crown princess." Sesshoumaru said evenly and sat in the chair across from Kouga.

"You are truly going by the old adage of keeping your enemies close," Kouga chuckled. "I must admit though, it's a bold move. A really bold move. Are you sure you can go through with it?"

"You doubt me? I know I can. It's just going to be quite a predicament. Yet there is so much potential. I cannot help but salivate over the potential opportunities that have been illuminated by this. I thought the entire way here about them. I doubt even I have uncovered them all. I only worry about the image it will send."

"Yes, that could be troublesome. Are you planning on alerting everyone then beforehand?"

"Only makes sense to do so. They have to see I'm doing it for them. Though, I think they would see the potential as well – who honestly wants to marry the crown princess? I don't think you could find a possible bachelor in this country or seven over who would be tempted by the offer. No, they would only want the position."

"Exactly what you want."

"Exactly."

"No, I never doubted you, Sesshoumaru. But I'll say this anyway just to clear myself later. You are the strongest among us, but even great youkai – _taiyoukai_ – fall to the sway of humans. You have to admit yourself that you don't have to look far to see the – "

"Please don't bring up that stinking brother of mine. Yes, yes, I'll guard myself well enough. I only hope to not be afflicted with my father's fondness for humans. I have never noticed it yet, and referencing my meeting with her, it seemed to not come up. I'm fairly certain I don't have it, thank the gods."

"What? You've already met with the crown princess??" Kouga's shock echoed in his voice.

Sesshoumaru waved it off, "Stupid dinner party Matsudaira forced me to attend after the Bunya acquisition. She's just as homely and bitchy as the press makes her out to be."

"Well, isn't that a relief? But who knows, that could be your type since, going off your track record, you don't seem to be attracted to anything that moves," Kouga lightly joked with the amber-eyed youkai.

Sesshoumaru glared, "I have a greater mistress in mind. I think you do to, or have you forgotten?" His voice held quite an edge for the even manner he delivered.

"Calm down! Only joking, Sesshoumaru! You know I'm just as committed as any, if not more. I would die for this, you have to know that."

"Yes, yes. I do." Sesshoumaru flicked his gaze to the glass wall. "Come on, it's time to go. Darkness falls now."

"Oh goody! My favorite time of day!" Sesshoumaru gave him a hard stare and led him back out and down to the streets.

They walked in a tense silence most of the way. It was only when they were about three blocks from their destination that Sesshoumaru noticed a flickering shadow out of the corner of his eye going across the street. It was a short female shape.

"Kouga." The named-man instantly stopped. He as well concentrated on the shadow – it seemed too unfamiliar with the terrain and was moving far too suspiciously in the shadows for its own good. Even human thieves moved better than it did.

"Stop this instant." The shape hesitated for a moment, but then threw all ideas of surreptitious crawling to the wind as it tried to bolt down a side street.

"I don't think you'll need me on this one. Way too much of a human klutz," Kouga half-laughed as he kept walking. "I'll meet you there. Don't dismember her too much. Give the police something to identify her by at least."

Sesshoumaru grinned the only smile his face knew and took off for the human female.

She screamed when he covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her body close with his other. "Don't think you'll be getting anywhere now." She squirmed fruitlessly as his hand moved towards her heart, intending to rip it out and simply make it look like a youkai of the gangs had killed her. Simple and dirty, just their style.

"Mmaoprohpleaasdkdesno!" It really was so useless, he never understood why humans did not understand the oncoming of death better.

"Wasting breath," and he raised his hand to push it into her too soft body when he caught her scent. He recognized it.

He spun the body around fast and peered into her face. _God damn it._

She didn't seem to know where to look for a moment, but then she peered just as intently into his face and then her startled expression took over her face, "Aburatsubo? What are you – "

"Get out of here now before someone really does kill you," he cut her off quickly, his voice breathy as he tried to control his heart. He'd almost killed his link to so many opportunities, he would have done it so fast…

"What are you talking about? What do you mean kill me?" She kept staring at him and the brick walls around them, clutching her hair and body as though that would keep her in one piece.

"Just get out of here now. You know you have enemies and they certainly like this part of town. Get to the palace now. Don't go out again or I might kill you myself," he growled out his reply and watched as her eyes grew large in amazement. She really did not know him well enough it seemed. But his threats held and she turned quickly, at first a brisk walk and then broke out into a run in the proper direction. He knew she would go straight to the palace. Her fear was too thick to let her stray from that path.

Sesshoumaru gave another great sigh and continued back on his own path. How he hated Mondays.


End file.
